Resident Evil: Necropolis
by FernandoAuditore94
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, sobrevivientes del incidente de la mansion, se encuentra atrapado en medio del brote viral de Raccoon City. ¿Seran capaces de escapar a tiempo con la ayuda de Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield?


**Resident Evil:**

**Necropolis**

**Capitulo 00: Prologo**

(POV Oliver)

_Julio 24, 1998.__ Nunca seré capaz de olvidar los horrores que viví en persona en aquella noche en esa mansión en las montañas Arklay. Fue donde vi morir a muchos de quienes quedaron atrapados en el bosque__ conmigo__, y en el cual mi vida tal como la conocía, cambio para siempre. Todo gracias a la ambición y codicia de la infame Corporación Umbrella. Esa noche, vi__ el infierno en la tierra._

_Mi nombre es Oliver Cross. Solía ser solo un adolescente para cuando ocurrieron aquellos asesinatos en las montañas. Para cuando los ataques comenzaron a ocurrir yo estaba de viaje con el equipo de fútbol americano de mi escuela en la ciudad de Stoneville, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de enterarnos de los "asesinatos caníbales" que ocurrían en las montañas que tenian conmocionada a Raccoon City._

_Al irnos de regreso a la ciudad el veinticuatro de Julio, el bus tuvo que tomar un camino alternativo debido a unos bloqueos y terminamos varados en medio del bosque Raccoon tras averiarse el motor. No paso mucho antes de que cayera la noche, y nos enfrentáramos cara a cara con los culpables de los asesinatos._

_Unos extraños perros encontraron el bus en el que íbamos y atacaron a los que estaban adentro; aun tengo pesadillas con todos los que estaban en el bus siendo devorados vivos por esas cosas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. De entre todos los que estábamos ahí solo ocho logramos salir del bus con vida __y escapamos hacia el bosque, lejos de la matanza que se daba en el bus. Entre los que escapamos__ estábamos: Brooke Garcia, Ryan Taylor, Michelle Webb, Mike Fordman y yo. _

_Desafortunadamente para nosotros, el bosque estaba completamente infestado por esos perros de los cuales apenas pudimos huir, a costa de dos de los nuestros. Logramos hacernos de dos pistolas de un helicóptero abandonado con las cuales logramos defendernos mejor ante los perros mientras seguíamos corriendo y adentrandonos en el bosque. Un poco mas adelante, nos encontramos con una mansión aparentemente tan abandonada como el helicóptero y nos refugiamos en el interior para esperar ayuda._

_Ya mas entrada la noche nos encontramos con un grupo de miembros de STARS que tomo refugio dentro de la mansión poco después de nosotros. Con la situacion en la que estbamos, decidimos trabajar juntos para poder salir de ese lugar y regresar a la ciudad. Plan que nos convencio a todos en ese momento._

_Desearía que hubiese sido así de fácil. _

_La mansion estaba llena de cosas que me hacen preguntarme si hubiese sido mejor quedarse afuera a merced de los perros. __Divididos en dos grupos nos abrimos paso entre los zombis y mutantes que habitaban la no tan abandonada mansión, aunque muchos terminaron muertos a manos de los monstruos que merodeaban los pasillos y jardines del lugar. En el camino nos encontramos con otros dos miembros de STARS, Barry Burton y Rebecca Chambers, con su ayuda descubrimos que la Corporación Umbrella estaba creando armamento biológico usando un agente viral que convertía a todo ser vivo en los monstruos que ahora poblaban la mansión. El Virus-T._

_También descubrimos que el capitán de los STARS, Albert Wesker, era un traidor y doble agente que trabajaba para Umbrella. Merecido lo tenia que el Tyrant lo matara. _

_Juntos logramos derrotar temporalmente al Tyrant y escapar al helipuerto de la instalación donde un helicóptero aguardaba para sacarnos de ahí. El Tyrant regreso una vez mas, pero logramos matarlo y huimos poco antes de que la mansión y las instalaciones de Umbrella debajo de ella volaran por los aires._

_De los que escapamos de la matanza inicial del bus, solo Brooke, Ryan y yo__ logramos salir vivos __a parte de los STARS sobrevivientes. Tan pronto regresamos a Raccoon denunciamos lo que Umbrella había hecho en las montañas, pero fuimos recibidos con burlas. _

_Umbrella, esos desgraciados tenían demasiada influencia sobre Raccoon City. La prensa nos ridiculizo y los STARS fueron suspendidos. No paso mucho antes de que comenzáramos a ser vigilados por agentes de la corporación, aunque prestaron mas atención en los STARS que en nosotros._

_Para cuando llego Septiembre, Chris se había ido a Europa, Barry había llevado a su familia a Canadá, Rebecca estaba en Maine trabajando con otros miembros de STARS, y Vickers, el muy cobarde, huyo de Raccoon a la primera señal de problemas. Jill era la única que aun permanecia en la ciudad en ese entonces. Todo parecía volver a la calma ya que los asesinatos se habían detenido después del incidente de la mansión._

_Pero sin que lo supiéramos, la misma pesadilla que vivimos en la mansión Spencer, estaba a punto de consumir a Raccoon City y obligarnos a pasar por ese infierno una vez mas._

**Continuara...**

_

* * *

_

(Nota: No soy el propietario de Resident Evil ni ningún personaje a excepción de Oliver Cross y demas personajes de mi creacion).

Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el prologo. Como ya dije en la nota que deje en mi otro fic, me quede muy enredado con la trama de RE: Rise of the Necropolis y como recientemente mi mente no deja de inventarse cosas pensé que seria una buena idea el agregarlas a la historia.

Para los que hayan leído Rise of the Necropolis, aunque este fic sea algo diferente Oliver si se encontrara con Leon y Claire, y un poco mas tarde con Jill y Carlos, Nemesis lo tendrá de objetivo, y demás. Las intrigas que deje en Rise of the Necropolis serán respondidas en este fic. ¿Y quien sabe?, ya estoy deslumbrando la posibilidad de hacer una secuela basada en Code Veronica X o una prequela con el Resident Evil 1.

¿Que puedo decir? Debo estar un poco alocado con la pronta llegada de las vacaciones.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
